Pokemon X Y and Z, Beings Apart
by JBEATZ2408
Summary: Our heroes have made a new friend by the name of Jamie. Now he'll have to experience what they do. What will happen in this adventure
1. Chapter 1: Beings Apart

Pokémon X Y And Z, Beings Apart Chapter 1

"Wow, you've got stronger than I remember Jamie!" Sawyer spoke in astonishment, taking down notes on the battle.

"Well, I do have 7 gym badges, right?" Jamie spoke, tilting his head sideways, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ash and his friends are currently heading to Snowbelle City to get Ash's eight gym badge, and soon, a new friend will be joining them, by the name of Jamie."

"Well, I know you do, but Grovyle had the upper hand against Furret." Sawyer spoke, smiling and praising Jamie.

Jamie's gray jacket, which was way to big for him, was blown in the wind as he chuckled. Jamie shook the hand of Sawyer, thanking him for the battle. Jamies Furret, who was being worn like a scarf, shivered a bit. Jamie then noticed a flock of Pokémon right beside them and pointed them out.

"Hey, Sawyer, do you see the flock of Dodrios over there?" Jamie spoke, pointing at them.

"Oh, yeah. I think I'll catch one!" Sawyer pronounced, turning towards them. "All right Grovyle, Leaf Storm!"

Sawyers Grovyle then bounced up off the trees, heading towards the flock. It then proceeded to fire leaves at the ground, missing the flock. They then got startled and sprinted away. Grovyle looked determined, then he chased the flock, disappearing into the forest.

"Oh no. Grovyle! Come back!" Sawyer shouted, turning around running after him.

"Jeez, Sawyer…" Jamie sighed, hanging his head low. "Alright, Honchkrow. Follow them please."

After Honchkrow was sent out, he proceeded to follow the way Sawyer went. Honchkrow followed behind them, keeping up with Groyvles speed. Jamie casually strolled behind them, not taking his eyes of his path. A few minutes later of chasing the flock of Dodrios, they found an opening. The Dodrios then passed through it, so did Jamie and Sawyer. Sawyer was then shouting, hoping to get Groyvles attention.

"Groyvle, wait for me!" Sawyer shouted, running towards the people who surrounded Grovyle and Honchkrow

"No need to shout, he's right there. Calm down." Jamie spoke, slacking behind Sawyer.

"Sawyer?" A boy questioned, although, he didn't seem to familiar to Jamie.

"… Oh, it's you guys." Sawyer spoke, out of breath as Jamie walked beside him. "I can't believe I ran into you."

"What was that all about?" The girl beside the boy who was talking earlier spoke.

"I was trying to catch one." Sawyer spoke, getting his breath back.

"That's why you were chasing them." The boy from earlier spoke. Grovyle let out a short chant of its name.

"Um… Do you know these people?" Jamie spoke, leaning into Sawyer.

"Oh, yeah. These are my friends." Sawyer began. "They've helped me through my adventure."

"Huh, well that's neat." Jamie spoke, smiling at them.

"Hi there! I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and here's my little buddy Pikachu." Ash spoke proudly, a little pika coming out after.

"I'm Serena, I'm a new trainer and Pokémon showcase winner." She greeted herself with a bow.

"I'm Clemont, I'm the gym leader of Lumiose City and over there is my little sister Bonnie." He introduced himself, looking over to Bonnie.

"Jamie, ah, it seems we have someone from Kanto, huh?" Jamie spoke, looking towards Ash, his Honchkrow walking towards him.

"Yeah, where are you from?" Ash questioned, interested.

"Safron City, born and raised there all my life. My dad works for Silph Co. and my mom works for the new magnet train station." Jamie spoke proudly, a little grin on his face.

"Wow, that's nice, Jamie." Serena said. "And cute scarf as well."

"Oh this isn't a scarf." Jamie spoke, looking down at his scarf. They were a bit surprised until Jamie patted his 'scarf'. Then, suddenly, the scarf stood up. It smiled and let out it's cry. "It's my companion." Jamie spoke, folding his arms with his smirk on his face

"Wow, that's a cute Pokémon!" Serena spoke in astonishment, reaching for her Pokédex. She then checked the Pokémon to see what it was.

"Furret. The Long Body Pokémon. This Pokémon has a very slim build. When under attack, it can slickly squirm through narrow spaces and get away quickly from bigger predators."

"Hey! My Squishy's gone!" Bonnie spoke, rushing over to the group. Ash, Serena and Clemont all gasped in shock while Sawyer and Jamie stood there clueless.

"Squishy who?" Sawyer spoke, looking at Bonnie in curiosity.

"So, she's missing a thing called Squishy, and we have to find it right?" Jamie questioned, his gestures meaning seriousness. They all nodded in agreement. "All right then, I'll help. Honchkrow, let's go."

Jamie then proceeded to climb on Honchkrow's back. It began to flutter and got ready to fly. "Alright, Me and Honchkrow will look from the skies, you look around that area." Jamie shouted, high above in the air. Then, both Jamie and Honchkrow both flew away. The group then began looking around the area, keeping a keen eye out for something squishy looking. They checked areas high and low for him. They all shouted out Squishy's name, trying to get its attention.

"Sawyer, thank you and your friend so much for helping us look." Ash thanked Sawyer with a gentle smile.

"No prob, don't forget I wanna meet Squishy too." Sawyer replied in honesty.

"Buddy! See anything up there?" Ash called out to Pikachu up in the trees. He then shook his head and let out a disappointed Pika. Over the trees flew Jamie and Honchkrow, both looking intensively. Suddenly Honchkrow let out a squawk. Jamie was caught off guard and was a bit shocked.

"Hey, what's up?" Jamie said, leaning towards Honchkrow's face. It pointed it's beak towards what was underneath them. He then noticed a little, squishy looking green blob being cornered by people in red suits. "Yeah, I think that's it. Thanks Honchkrow." Jamie said, urging Honchkrow to go back. He did a little dive before floating back up again, flying into the forest. He then noticed Ash and the others on the ground below them.

"Hey, Ash! Is Squishy a little green blob looking thing?" Jamie shouted back down from where he hovered above everyone.

"Yeah, he is!" Ash shouted to him, his hands on his mouth to make him louder.

"Well, I've found him. And…" Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the distance. They all turned around to see a trail of smoke behind them. "Well, we need to go that way."

They all then rushed towards the smoke, hoping for the best. They were lucky as they saw Squishy, but he was in a bit of a predicament.

"It's Squishy!" Bonnie called out, noticing its struggles to escape.

'What are you trying to do?" Ash shouted, readying himself for anything.

"Who are you children?" A woman with purple hair spoke angrily.

"Leave that Pokémon alone!" Ash spouted back angrily.

"Pokémon, huh? I suppose so." She spoke all cocky like.

"Oh no, look how scared it is." Serena spoke, really concerned about its well being.

"Well, what we do with our little one is our business isn't it?" She spoke with power. The Pokémon tried squirming out of the other Pokémon's grasp. There was then anger in the atmosphere.

"What does she mean 'our'?" Serena questioned, still worried. The Pokémon still attempted to break free, squirming and wriggling.

"No, Squishy is asking for our help." Bonnie spoke determined. "You let Squishy go!"

"Who do you guys think you are anyway?" Ash spoke, his fist up high, readying himself.

Please, what a bore." The woman with purple hair spoke angrily. "Drapion, use…"

Suddenly, Drapion was caught off guard as it was hit in the back, knocking it to the ground. She then grunted and looked behind her. A person was behind her. It was Jamie and Honchkrow.

"That's for cutting me off." Jamie spoke clenching his hands into fists. His Honchkrow let out a cry. There was a sudden wave of joy over everyone.

"Yes, Jamie!" Ash spoke happily. The woman then became very agitated, staring down Jamie.

"Why you… Draporion, Pin Missle!" She demanded the Pokémon to use its move. It then stood up and fired the attack on him.

"Honchkrow, Haze." Jamie sternly spoke. Honchkrow then let out a black mist, covering the area. Then, when the mist cleared, each of the people there had disappeared.

"The nerve of him…" The woman with purple hair began. "Still, that wasn't half bad."

Later on in that day, they managed to escape the people in the suits. They were all out of breath except of Jamie, who rode on Honchkrow.

"Everyone here?" Jamie spoke fluttering down to them.

"Yeah…" Ash began. "What was all that anyway?"

"Squishy, you're ok!" Bonnie proclaimed, happy to see it without a scratch. "You were asking me to help you back there, weren't you Squishy?"

"Why don't we camp out here tonight?" Clemont spoke, looking up at the sky to see it dimming.

"Yeah, everybody come out!" Ash spoke, throwing the Pokéballs he had in the air. Serena and Clemont also did the same. Multiple Pokémon appeared from a nice selection from a Hawlucha to a Luxray.

"Oh, wow!" Sawyer spoke in astonishment. "An Eevee and a Noibat! You caught some new Pokémon."

"Well, I might as well let you all me my Pokémon then huh?" Jamie said, reaching for his bag and grabbing two Pokeballs and threw them up as well. From those Pokeballs came a Gyarados and a Delphox.

"Wow! A Delphox!" Serena spoke in astonishment. "Amazing!"

"And a Gyarados, too." Clemont spoke. "You must be an experienced trainer."

A few minutes later, they began to eat around the area. They each indulged themselves into poffins and berries. The trainers all watched them, except Jamie who ate noodles.

"Want this?" Bonnie asked Squishy. It turned its head away in refusal.

"It looks like Squishy doesn't want to eat." Sawyer spoke.

Soon after that, both Pikachu and Dedenne offered berries to Squishy in a kind gesture.

"Oh, that's so nice, thank you." Bonnie thanked the two of them with happiness. Although, after what they did, Squishy still refused to their surprise.

"Squishy doesn't like Poffins or Berries…" Jamie spoke curious.

Suddenly, Squishy bounced away to a little tree stub and jumped on it. It then faced towards the sun.

"What's Squishy doing?" Bonnie wondered aloud. Then, after a couple of seconds, it seemed to nap and take in sunlight. "Maybe all it needs is sunlight."

"Well, that's convent." Serena spoke, thinking logically.

A few minutes later, Sawyer and Jamie were examining the Pokémon. Jamie looked at the Pokémon carefully while Sawyer drew a sketch of the Pokémon.

"Sawyer, you're so good!" Bonnie praised him, admiring his work.

"I wanna find out more about Squishy so I think I'm gonna ask the very next gym leader all about it." Sawyer spoke, still concentrating on his work.

"That's a great idea!" Ash spoke. "Tell me, how many gyms have you and Jamie been to Sawyer?"

"Well, we've been to a whole bunch. I've got five badges and Jamie's got seven." Sawyer said, showing the badge cases. "What about you?"

"I've got seven now." Ash said, showing him the case.

"Incredible, one more to go." Sawyer responded amused. "I'm going to the Anistar gym next, which one are you going to?"

"The Snowbelle Gym." Ash talked back, proud of himself.

"Oh, really?" Sawyer spoke. "Well, I'll show you how to get there. So it's right here"

Sawyer then reached for a map and laid it out on the grass. They looked in at the map to where Sawyer was pointing.

"You've been there?" Questioned Ash, curious on how he would know this information.

"No way, the gym leader's supposed to be really strong so not quite yet." Sawyer said, a little bit embarrassed. "Oh yeah, there's this cool place on the way to Snowbelle City called Terminus Cave. Take a look."

When night fell upon them, they all fell asleep, except for two things. Jamie and Squishy. Jamie analyzed the drawing of Sawyer. Jamie had seen a resemblance to a Pokémon that not many people have heard of.

"The patterns match…" Jamie whispered to himself. "They both sort of have the same shape. So, could it be?"

Suddenly, Jamie was startled by a noise. Bonnie was calling out for Squishy as it bounced away. It bounced pass Jamie and didn't look him in the eye.

"Squishy, wait up!" Bonnie called out, Jamie slowly following behind her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash questioned, looking to see where the two of them were going.

They each followed Squishy as it went through the forest. Suddenly, an array of Pin Missles had hit Squishy. Bonnie huried to cover him.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash demanded.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" Sawyer demanded as well.

"Furret, Flamethrower!" Jamie demanded along with them.

The attacks all hit at once, knocking the missiles out of their way. Suddenly, the people from before had shown up. Everyone had became focused.

"Alright, Frogadier, let's go!" Ash called, sending out his Frogadier. Serena had sent out her Braxien, Clemont had sent out his Luxray and Jamie had sent out his Honchkrow.

"Hey, will you stay out of this please?" The woman from earlier said. "I told you it was mine."

"Well, you're wrong." Ash fiercely said. "If Squishy was yours you wouldn't be treating it the way you do."

"Enough! This is all getting very old!" The woman said. "Cross Poison, go!"

"Dark Pulse, now!" The three assistants spoke.

"Frogadier, Water Pulse, let's go! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered his Pokémon. Serena used Flamethrower. Clemont used Swift. The attacks merged together and created a blast. When the smoke cleared Ash had this to say.

"Serena, Clemont, take Bonnie and get away." Ash demanded.

"Yeah, do it. Me and Ash will take care of this." Sawyer added onto the statement.

"Here, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie. I'll be with you, alri'?" Jamie spoke, standing tall.

"Alright, but please be careful ok?" Clemont asked. Just then, Luxray, Braxien and Honchkrow were returned. Furret hoped on Jamie's shoulders and they took off. They had ran through the forest through Jamie's navigation and had come across some rocks. Jamie went across first with ease, standing at the end to help. Suddenly, Bonnie had fell in. Serena and Clemont went to help her when Squishy was taken downstream. Suddenly, Jamie noticed this, sent out Gyarados and surfed downstream. He kept looking around until he noticed Squishy on a little rock, wondering where he was.

"Oh Squishy, you're alright." Jamie said, approaching close to him. "You had me worried sick."

Suddenly, the two of them looked up to see the people from before were there. Except this time, it was a new person with green hair leading them. Suddenly, a Houndoom and a Sneasel surrounded Squishy, to which Jamie hoped on the rock.

"Hold on now, no fighting." Jamie reassured the Pokémon.

"Move out of the way, buddy." The girl said. "We need him for our experiments so give it up."

Then she sent out a Bisharp. Squishy was standing behind Jamie in fear, while Jamie was confident protecting him.

"You think you're strong? Let's see then." Jamie then sent out Honchkrow to fight with Gyarados and Furret.

"Furret, use Return!" Jamie proclaimed. The Furret then ran up to the Bisharp and used the move on him. The Return was so strong it had knocked out the Bisharp in one hit. The woman was shocked at what happened.

"Jeez Furret, didn't know you were that strong." Jamie confessed. Suddenly, something glowed green behind him. He noticed Squishy… changing. The people in the red suits were surprised, Jamie stood there in curiosity. Then suddenly, waves of green lights came to him. He looked ready, powerful. Jamie was impressed by this. He then watched as Squishy changed from a small green blob to something unexpected, a hound. Now Jamie could see the resemblance of the Pokémon he was thinking of earlier. If this was him, he would put him to the test.

"All right, Squishy, Land's Wrath!"

This was only a guess, but it had payed off. Suddenly, the ground began to crumble around him and Jamie. It then let out a big green explosion, which let Jamie in shock. After these events happened, Jamie looked at Squishy, who was now a blob again on the ground in pain, in proudness.

"So you are who I thought you were, huh?" Jamie said smiling, picking up Squishy who was hurt, petting it gently. "Guess I might come with them after all."

Suddenly, Bonnie hoped on the rock that they were both on. Jamie smiled while holding him. Jamie thought about it, and decided it was best not to tell them about who Squishy really is.

"He put up a good fight, not the best though…" Jamie spoke, looking down at him.

"Poor Squishy…" Bonne said, saddened.

When Squishy started gaining sunlight again, Jamie handed him over to Bonnie who hugged him.

"I'm sorry Squishy." Bonnie started here apology. "I won't let you go again."

Jamie then noticed Ash and everyone else beside them. Jamie then went down off the rock and to Ash.

"Hey, bud. I've been thinking about it all night and I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much trouble if I came with you and your friends. I'm interested in Squishy myself and I want to know more about it. Also, you've been great friends so far, and I can try help around with what you need to do and…"

Jamie was then stopped by Ash who outstretched a hand. Jamie was a bit shocked but glad.

"Hey, if a friend of mine wants to tag along, they can any time." Ash said sincerely. Jamie then smiled, shaking Ash's hand.

"Glad to be apart of the team, Ash." Jamie said thankfully.

"Anistar Gym Leader Olympia has a premonition, a vision. She saw a flickering green flame engulf Kalos, threatening to consume all of its people in a raging, swirling fire. Our heroes aren't aware of it yet, but that raging, swirling fire has already begun to swallow them in. Well, one of them is. What awaits them at the end of their experiences has yet to be discovered as the journey continues


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Fights, Eevee Yikes!

Pokémon X Y And Z, Beings Apart Chapter 2

"Inside the nearest Pokémon centre on their way to Snowbelle City gym to win Ash's and Jamie's 8th gym badge, our heroes have gotten in contact with Professor Sycamore to not only tell them about the discovery of Squishy, but the introduction of a new teammate Jamie."

"Hey, Professor Sycamore!" Ash spoke excitedly, wanting to say what had happened.

"It's really good to see you, Ash." Professor Sycamore spoke, greeting him in a formal manner.

"So, we would like you to meet a new friend." Ash started moving out of the way of the camera to show Jamie standing behind him, his hands in his gray jacket's pockets. "This is Jamie."

"Ah, yes Jamie!" Professor Sycamore remembered, thinking back to a while ago. "You must be the one with the Furret that chose Fennekin!"

"Indeed, Professor. It's a pleasure to see you again." Jamie greeted himself, barely bowing. "How's the research on the fossils that we discovered?"

"Oh, the fossils…" Professor Sycamore thought aloud, obviously knowing what he was saying but not putting his finger on it. "Well, they're only newly discovered Pokémon so, we don't have much information on them."

"Well then, make sure to get in contact with me whenever we get more results, ok?" Jamie questioned intrigued.

"Oh, and we want you to check something out." Ash intervened with Pikachu letting out a little Pika.

"Here, look!" Bonnie said, holding up Squishy in her hands lifting up to the camera.

"We just discovered it the other day, but, it's not listed in the Pokédex." Ash began. "So we figured you might know what it is."

Professor Sycamore was very intrigued, looking at it closely. He has been enticed to figure out what it was. "I wonder if it might be a new kind?"

"Huh, you really think it could be?" Ash questioned with curiosity.

"If it is, that's amazing!" Clemont spoke in happiness thinking about what could happen.

"Could you turn in around so I can see it from all sides?" Professor Sycamore questioned Bonnie. She then proceeded to do a little twirl with Squishy in her hands. This was sadly no help.

"He's talking about Squishy, not you." Clemont chuckled a little bit.

"Oops, I didn't know." Bonnie apologized. She then proceeded to turn Squishy around to make sure that all edges of the Pokémon were shown to the Professor. He was surprised to say the least. "It feels really Squishy, that's why I named it Squishy!"

"I look into it on my end. If I find anything out I'll let you know." Professor Sycamore spoke, explaining what he'll do. "In the meantime, keep an eye on Squishy."

"Sure. Got it!" Ash responded quickly. After the conversation was over, they looked over at Jamie, who was in deep thought. He seemed, annoyed?

"Hey, Jamie. Are you ok?" Serena questioned, walking over to him. Jamie then jump back in shock.

"Oh, yeah I'm good, just thinking." Jamie reassured Serena before standing up. "How about we go somewhere where we can practice battling and Pokémon Showcase abilities or something like that?"

"Yeah, Ok then!" Ash spoke proudly. "Let's go!"

A few minutes later after finding a big field to stay in, Jamie and Ash stood in front of each other, looking themselves down. They both had a grin on their face and the courage for battle in their eyes.

"First battle, Ash." Jamie began. "Let's go."

Ash nodded in agreement. Clemont began his quick saying before the battle started then… The battle began.

"All right, Hawlucha! Let's go!" Ash shouted, sending out his Hawlucha for battle. Hawlucha was confident as always, standing tall and ready.

"Ok, you're up first, Gyarados!" Jamie shouted as well, throwing his Pokéball. Out came his humongous Gyarados. It let out a little roar and readied itself for the fight. They both then looked each other down, ready for the battle.

"Gyarados, start off with a Dragon Dance!" Jamie ushered Gyarados to which it started a flame around it. It suddenly looked stronger and more powerful. Ash felt a bit cocky from what Jamie had did and decided to press on.

"Hawlucha, Hi Jump Kick!" Ash spoke. Hawlucha then jumped up and tried to go for Gyarados's jaw.

"Dodge it easily." Jamie commanded Gyarados to which it moved to the side. Hawlucha was caught off guard and fell over. Jamie saw the opportunity to take advantage. "Now use Waterfall!"

The water then appeared around Gyarados as it crashed down to Hawlucha on the ground. A loud explosion of dust had appeared. Hawlucha looked injured from that attack as it was struggling to stand up. Gyarados bounced back to it's original position and seated itself.

"Hawlucha, are you okay?" Ash questioned sounding worried. Hawlucha tried to steady himself up on his feet. Jamie waited patiently with his arms folded. Hawlucha then lifted himself up facing Gyarados. Before Ash could say anything, Jamie intervened.

"Use Ice Beam." Jamie commanded, looking up at Gyarados. Gyarados then nodded and proceeded to fire ice at Hawlucha. This time he was ready though as Hawlucha swiftly moved out of the way.

"Ok, Hawlucha, Use Karate Chop!" Ash shouted, giving him orders. He then ran up to Gyarados and hit him with the Karate Chop. Gyarados was knocked back but didn't look hurt. "Use High Jump Kick again!"

This time Hawlucha was close so he got the hit on Gyarados. Gyarados this time looked like it was hurt. Jamie still stayed silent but focused.

"Now! Finish Gyarados off with Flying Press!" Ash shouted. Hawlucha then sprung up in the air and came down. It looked like it was going to hit full force. This was what Jamie wanted.

"Dodge." Jamie spoke. Gyarados moved its long body out of the way of the move which missed with Hawlucha hitting the ground. Ash was then in shock at what happened. Jamie had the upper advantage. "Now, use Waterfall."

Gyarados went above Hawlucha and came crashing down with water again. This time, an even bigger explosion of dust went off. When the dust cleared, Gyarados stood tall and Hawlucha lied there, fainted.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, Gyarados is the winner!" Clemont announced, pointing his hand to Jamie. Jamie then walked over to Gyarados and gave him a pat.

"Amazing form, Gyarados! Just, be a bit more gentle with Ash's Pokémon, ok?" Jamie looked up to Gyarados. It let out a cry in response. Jamie then walked over to Hawlucha and stuck out a hand to it. Hawlucha was surprised by this until Jamie said what he had to say.

"Very commendable performance, Hawlucha. I thought for a second I had made a mistake with the Flying Press. But, I guess I got lucky, huh?" Jamie spoke, outstretching a hand to Hawlucha. It took his hand and shook it. Jamie then smiled and looked at Ash. "Keep training him, he's worthwhile."

Ash walked over to Hawlucha and stood in front of him. "You put up a good fight, Hawlucha. Get a good rest, ok?" Ash said, returning Hawlucha to its Pokéball. He then stood up and faced Jamie.

"So, who's next?" Jamie questioned, his hands in his jackets pockets. Ash then reached for his Pokéball but didn't send him out because of a loud bang they heard in the distance. Jamie, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie all rushed over to see what had happened. Surprisingly, they saw Eevee protecting itself from another Pokémon.

"Eevee, you okay?" Serena questioned, wondering about Eevee. Ash's and Jamie's attention were brought to the Pokémon in front of them.

"Huh. Cool Pokémon. Do you know what it is Ash?" Jamie spoke, turning his head to Ash.

"Nope, never seen that Pokémon before." Ash responded, reaching for his Pokédex as he checked to see what it was.

"Quilladin, the Spiny Armour Pokémon and the evolved form of Chespin. The hard shell covering Quilladin's body is so tough that a direct hit from a large truck wouldn't even dent it. Quilladin uses this shell to deflect foes attacks and it strikes back with its sharp quills"

"Chespin evolves into that?" Bonnie spoke in disbelief of what she just heard.

"Hmm… A direct hit from a truck wouldn't even dent it?" Jamie questioned, intrigued at Quilladin.

Quilladin sadly had other plans. It seemed to be lovestruck! It then used Vine Whip and formed into a shape of a heart. It was attacking Eevee but she was deflecting it. Eevee looked a bit frightened and worried. Suddenly, Chespin and Pancham were annoyed. Then Quilladin decided to use Rollout, heading straight to Eevee.

"Now it's using Rollout!" Clemont spoke in fear

"What do we do?" Ash questioned in fear for the safety of Eevee.

"I don't know!" Serena spoke. "We can't tell it not to be in love!"

Suddenly, in the way of Eevee stood Pancham, Chespin and Jamie. Pancham let out a threatening cry as an attempt to stop him. Chespin also did the same.

"Hey, you two. Let me handle this." Jamie spoke, looking down at them. They both looked at him confused. Jamie then walked over to Quilladin. He then also sent out Furret and she jumped on his shoulders, wearing her like a scarf.

"Hey, Quilladin. What's up?" Jamie questioned Quilladin. It then rambled on with its cry trying to explain something. Jamie then looked at Furret. It let out its cry explaining what it said.

"Yeah, I could tell that much but why?" Jamie tilted his head in curiosity. Quilladin then urged Jamie out of the way. Jamie wasn't budging though.

"No, I'm interested in you, Quilladin. Tell me why." Jamie firmly said, looking down at Quilladin. Quilladin looked a bit angry. It tried to use something but was interrupted by Pancham and Chespin. Jamie then moved out of its way to which it proceeded to use Vine Whip. Pancham used Stone Edge while Chespin used Pin Missle. They crashed with each other and made an explosion. Coming out of that explosion however was Quilladin using Rollout. It speeded past Pancham and Chespin, hitting them on the way, rolling to Eevee. It then got close to Eevee and Eevee got scared and out of impulse, she used Double Team. Suddenly, Quilladin got overwhelmed and had fainted. Eevee was, confused to say the least. Jamie then walked over to Quilladin and lifted him up.

"Oh man, that Pokemon's out of control!" Ash spoke. "Could that be the end of the battle?"

"It wasn't actually an attack but Quilladin got knocked down." Clemont responded with humor. "Anyhow, I'm glad Eevee's okay."

Eevee looked at Quilladin in fear and confusion, but Jamie lifted Quilladin up. Pancham and Chespin reassured Eevee. Eevee then went off in fear. They both felt defeated. A few minutes later, Quilladin had recovered from fainting, Jamie sitting by his side. It woke up it curiosity, wondering where it was.

"Hey, it woke up." Serena realized looking at Quilladin.

"Y'all right?" Jamie questioned, leaning into Quilladin. Quilladin then proceeded to give back the towel that was on his forehead to Serena. He bowed to Serena and spoke its cry.

"Oh, you're welcome." Serena responded to his mannerly gesture. Jamie smiled a bit, looking at Quilladin.

"It does know how to be polite." Clemont responded. Eevee sounded a bit scared. Suddenly, Quilladin rushed away into the forest with no explanation.

"It's leaving? Huh, how strange." Bonnie wondered in confusion. "Do you think it gave up?"

"Nope. Because its coming back." Clemont responded, seeing him return with a bunch of flowers in his hands. He then bowed and presented the flowers to Eevee. Jamie had a big grin on his face as he found this entertaining. Eevee then ran back to Serena, hiding behind her. Quilladin then looked defeated, dropping the flowers.

"Looks like Eevee's not interested." Bonnie spoke, still confused.

"Uh… I want Eevee to make friends with all sorts of Pokémon but I'm not sure about this." Serena replied, wondering on the events that just happened. Near them, Quilladin sat down, twirling his finger in a circle while Jamie comforted him.

"Don't worry bud, maybe there's someone else you like?" Jamie questioned, listening to the defeated Quilladin. Pancham and Chespin then also came over, with Pancham also comforting Quilladin and Chespin handing him back the flowers. He then refused them by slapping them out of his hands. Chespin and Pancham became angry at him again. Suddenly, a little push about was happening. Jamie decided to stand up and watch this happen.

"Oh boy…" Bonnie spoke, obviously getting tired of this.

"Enough with the fighting already." Ash asked, wanting to stop this nonsense.

"I doubt this is going to be resolved…" Clemont replied in worry of what'll might happen.

"Well, acting like a bully isn't the way to anybody's heart." Serena spoke about Quilladin. Suddenly, Quilladin broke free from Chespin's and Pancham's grasp. He thought for a moment of something and then smiled evilly.

"Woah, hold the presses, you figured it out?" Jamie questioned, wondering on what Quilladin's going to do next. Quilladin then rushed over to Pancham, demanding something. He then reluctantly agreed. Quilladin had determination in his eyes. Eevee was then caught off guard when Quilladin looked at her, slowly going back behind Serena.

"Hey, what's Quilladin doing now?" Ash questioned Serena interested.

"I think it wants to have a battle with Pancham." Serena responded.

"Woah, it's picking a fight again!" Ash spoke, intrigued at this gesture.

Quilladin then looked ready for battle, practicing throwing punches. Pancham looked a bit unsure of what he said. Quilladin was then taken of guard when Jamie patted him on the back. He looked up to him in confusion.

"Hey, Quilladin. Pancham has a trainer to make him use his moves so, how about I help you?" Jamie asked, wanting to work with Quilladin. Quilladin then agreed, giving Jamie a thumbs up. Pancham agreed with a sigh, obviously thinking this was stupid. Then standing on each end, Serena and Jamie looked down each other.

"First battle Serena. Let's make this a good one." Jamie spoke, his hands in his pockets.

"Ok, Jamie!" Serena responded with eagerness.

Suddenly, Quilladin became annoyed at who Eevee was beside. He pointed Bunnelby out, pointing his hand at them.

"Oh, Eevee feels more comfortable when its close to Bunnelby." Serena responded, looking at them both. Quilladin sounded annoyed but proceeded anyway. Jamie chuckled a bit, looking down at Quilladin.

"Good luck to both of you." Ash spoke with Pikachu letting out a little Pika. Pancham and Quilladin stared down each other, so did Serena and Jamie. Then… The battle began. Jamie checked his Pokédex for Quilladin's move set to which he found it.

"All right Quilladin, use Vine Whip." Jamie requested with Quilladin stretching out his two vines.

"Quick, dodge it!" Serena demanded. Pancham then sprung out of the way and into the air. Jamie looked at him in questioning. "Stone Edge!"

Pancham then proceeded to smash the ground, letting rock appear. Jamie and Quilladin both stood still, looking at the rocks. A few seconds later after the smoke cleared, Quilladin also sprung up into the sky.

"Perfect." Jamie whispered to himself. "Now Quilladin, let's get a Rollout going!"

Quilladin then rolled up into a ball, moving on the ground. It then rolled itself at Pancham.

"Dodge it!" Serena ordered. Pancham then brushed of the side of Quilladin, but he was still going. When Quilladin came back around, he hit Pancham with force, landing a good hit.

"Dark Pulse, go!" Serena demanded. Pancham then made a pulse with his hands. Quiladin was a bit shocked. Jamie didn't looked fazed though. The Dark Pulse hit Quilladin but Jamie ordered something.

"Needle Arm, now!" Jamie demanded, sticking out his hand. Quilladin then appeared from the smoke. It looked like it wanted to hit Pancham.

"It's fine!" Ash was shocked looking at the scene in front of him.

"Wow, Needle Arm for a last second block!" Clemont was impressed at not only Quilladin, but Jamie also leading Quilladin this easily.

"Arm Thrust!" Serena demanded as well. The two of them both threw punches but ultimately, Quilladin got the last hit. Pancham was knocked back looking injured. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Quilladin!" Jamie was impressed from Quilladins fighting ability. He looked up at Jamie cockily and looked back at Eevee who was fast asleep. He then from being defeated to angry, demanding a battle against Chespin. Pancham was annoyed but Chespin reassured him he'll win. Then, Jamie and Clemont were staring each other down.

"Said the same to Serena. Let's make this a good battle." Jamie spoke across the field to Clemont.

"Right with you, Jamie!" Clemont responded, looking each other down. Then, the battle began.

"Use Tackle, Quilladin." Jamie commanded Quilladin as it rushed to Chespin.

"Dodge it. Quick!" Clemont commanded with Chespin jumping out of the way. "Tackle let's go!"

Chespin then came down from the air, attempting to hit Quilladin. He missed however and ate the dust. Although, Chespin didn't seemed fazed.

"That Pokémon Quilladin's really for its size." Ash spoke in admiration.

"Pin Missle!" Clemont commanded Chespin to which he directed little pins surrounded by green light. Quilladin decided to take the hit straight on, not being even worried.

"Dang, Quilladin." Jamie thought aloud. "You're good."

"Not a scratch!" Ash spoke worried. "Quilladins shell is tough."

"Now Quilladin, let's use Needle Arm." Jamie commanded Quilladin.

"Keep your distance!" Clemont instructed Chespin to which he sprung back when Quilladin was trying to hit him. He then appeared behind Quilladin, still ready to battle. They both looked each other down and so did Clemont and Jamie.

"Chespin, use Tackle!" Clemont demanded. Chespin rushed at Quilladin full force.

"Wait for it…" Jamie whispered, watching Chespin come close. Chespin was around arms length from Quilladin when Jamie shouted out his next attack. "Now, Rollout!"

Quilladins attack was so strong it knocked back Chespin all together. Quilladin then looked back to where Eevee was to see them gone in a little cage. They called for the Pokémon to be given back, but these people had other ideas.

watch?v=XSx_5ibpbYM

"Team Rocket!" Ash called out.

"Team Rocket?" Jamie wondered, looking up at the people taking the Pokémon.

"Operation Fake Squishy is a success!" James called out in joy.

"We'll take all these Pokémon and leave you a mess." Jesse rhymed with James saying.

"What a haul!" The Meowth spoke with happiness.

"Have a ball!" James rhymed with Meowth, throwing a weird cube.

Suddenly, the cube hit the ground and sent out smoke. They were then caught off guard until they realized the ship was gone. Jamie and Ash looked at each other and nodded. Ash sent out his Talonflame and Noibat while Jamie sent out his Honchkrow to have a look around the place for the ship. Suddenly, a little fight between Pancham, Chespin and Quilladin broke out from anger.

"What are you doing?!" Ash shouted at them getting them to listen. "Ugh, let's go look for them too."

Everyone agreed and they were off. Jamie urged the Pokémon to follow them. They went into the forest where they looked around it calling out the Pokémons names. A few minutes later, Talonflame, Noibat and Honchkrow had returned.

"Find them?" Ash questioned them to which they shook their heads. "Then keep looking."

The three of them then flew in different directions. Another couple of minutes later, the three Pokémon from earlier had started fighting again. At this point, Jamie was getting sick of it and didn't find it amusing. Neither did Ash.

"Hey, we all need to work together if we're going to rescue our friends!" The three of them stopped fighting when they heard that.

"Stop acting like babies, we need to progress, alright?" Jamie asked the three of them. They all looked at each other and sighed. Suddenly, Honchkrow had returned, squawking madly.

"Yeah, what's up Honchkrow?" Jamie questioned Honchkrow. He squawked and pointed his beak to the right. Talonflame and Noibat also came that way as well.

"All right then. Let's go." Ash ordered everybody to move the way they indicated. They each ran that way to see Team Rocket overpowering the Pokémon. "We've found you!"

"Twerpish timing!" Jesse spoke out angrily.

"Twerps stink!" The Meowth spoke as well.

They each took their Pokémon and held them close. Quilladin, Chespin, Pancham and Jamie all walked closer to Team Rocket.

"Ugh, and a new twerp!" Jesse exclaimed, pointing at Jamie.

"New… Twerp? Jeez, look in the mirror purple." Jamie spoke, tilting his head away.

"You crooks won't get away with this!" Ash spoke, looking at Team Rocket.

Suddenly there was another argument between the three Pokémon beside them. Quilladin then seemed to have enough. He then decided to explain something to them, making hand gestures and explaining things.

"Blah, Blah. Translation?" Jesse asked Meowth to explain.

"They're calling a truce." The Meowth began. "The big guy said that they should all work together to protect their pals."

"How mature." James commented. Chespin, Pancham and Quilladin each stuck a hand into a circle. They then agreed on something between each other.

"That's awesome!" Ash spoke with Pikachu letting out a little pika.

"Thank gosh." Jamie sighed in relief. They then each stood there, ready for battle.

"What? You want to have at it with us?" James questioned the Pokémon. "Then Okay, Inkay! Use Psybeam!"

Inkay then fired the attack at Quilladin. He urged them to wait for the attack to land. Then, suddenly, something hit the Psybeam before it could land. Chespin had landed a Pin Missle to protect Quilladin. He was grateful to say the least.

"Why you…" James spoke "All right, use Tackle!"

Inkay came hurdling at them, going full force. What it didn't notice was Pancham planning an Arm Thrust to hit it on its way. It then hit the ground beside them and let a little dust cloud out. Quilladin then looked up and commented on Panchams good move.

"Brats. Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb!" Jesse commanded, with Gourgeist using the move.

"Quilladin, start a Rollout!" Jamie demanded with Quilladin jumping in the air and using Rollout mid air, sending the Seed Bombs everywhere.

"Great teamwork, good job!" Ash complimented them. Quilladin then got a grasp on Pancham and Chespin with his Vine Whip. He then flung them at Team Rocket. Chespin used Vine Whip to constrict the two Pokémon together while Pancham fired an Dark Pulse on them. They launched back at Team Rocket, knocking them down.

"Now, finish this with one more Rollout, Quilladin!" Jamie requested. Quilladin then got into a ball and rammed himself against Team Rocket, sending them flying.

"We're blasting off again!" They all called out before a little glimmer could be seen. Quilladin laughed a bit before something touched him. It was Jamie.

"Hey Quilladin, great teamwork. But, I think we can have an even better bond if we team up right?" Jamie questioned, holding out his hand. Quilladin thought for a moment, and then shook his hand. It let out a cry to symbolize a yes. Jamie then took out a Pokéball and tapped Quilladin on the head to which he went in the Pokéball. It shook three times before clicking. Jamie picked up the ball and looked at it. He sent him back out where he stood proud looking at Jamie. "Welcome to the team, Quilladin."

Suddenly, Quilladin realized something and rushed somewhere in the woods. They all looked at each other, wondering what was going to happen. He then returned, hands behind his back. He then said something to Eevee before trying to hand her flowers. She slowly backed away and shook her head. Quilladin had once again been defeated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Quilladin." Serena apologized. "It's not because Eevee doesn't like you or anything like that. It's just very shy so opening up isn't easy."

This time, Quilladin had lost badly. He then proceeded to cry out of sadness to which Pancham and Chespin comforted him.

"At least they're getting along now." Ash spoke with relief.

"Hey, Quilladin, don't worry. They're many Eeveelutions in the forest." Jamie spoke the phrase to him. Out of the corner of Quilladin's and Jamie's eye. They noticed something in the bushes. It was a Flareon. Quilladin then proceeded to follow Flareon, not before waving that he'll be back. He then rushed after her with Jamie following not too far behind.

"Well that was quick turn around." Serena spoke.

"Guess we were worrying for nothing." Bonnie mentioned as well.

"Ok, back to work on the Pokémon showcase!" Serena spoke to Eevee, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, training sounds good right buddy?" Ash spoke, looking to Pikachu. Pikachu let out its usual Pika with happiness.

"Hey Bonnie, how about we make some lunch while they're all busy?" Clemont questioned Bonnie.

"Yeah, I'm so hungry!" Bonnie replied.

"Some friendships end up going one way and some end up going another, so to saying hello to their new friend, Quilladin, our heroes journey continues!"


	3. Chapter 3: A Legend For Evolution

Pokémon X Y And Z Chapter 3: A Legend For Evolution

During their training, Forgadier had hit the target straight in the middle of the stub with his Frubble while Quilladin came powering down with a Needle Arm, splitting the stub in half. They both bounced back into place, looking at each other.

"Great, Frogadier!" Ash complimented Frogadier with Pikachu letting out a small Pika.

"Impressive, Quilladin." Jamie credited Quilladin, strolling over with Furret on his shoulders.

"They said lunch is ready now." Ash spoke, with Frogadier agreeing. They then walked back, Jamie and Quilladin not to far behind.

"Ash and Jamie may be on their way to win their 8th Kalos Gym Badge, but for now, our heroes are taking a lunch break."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Frogadier uprighted himself. He could sense something happening.

"Is something wrong, Frogadier?" Ash questioned, looking surprised.

Frogadier then proceeded to fire an Frubble at the trees in front of them. After the smoke cleared, two figures came from the smoke. It was a kid dressed as a ninja and a Greninja.

"Wow, well done!" The boy complimented. They then gasped in happiness except Jamie who was baffled to say the least.

"It's Sanpei, and Greninja!" Ash spoke, looking at the both of them walking towards him and Frogadier.

"When we saw you here, we thought we would sneak up on you. But I didn't think you'd notice us first." Sanpei spoke honestly. "You're improving Frogadier."

"It's been a while! It's great to see you." Ash spoke, shaking Sanpei's hand

"So, it's cool to meet you Sanpei." Jamie spoke, strolling behind Ash, his hands in his jackets pocket.

"Oh, I've never met you before." Sanpei spoke, looking up to Jamie."What's your name?"

"Jamie. Hailing all the way from Safron City." Jamie answered. "I've only started traveling with Ash a couple days ago but we've became friendly."

"Well, I come from Ninja Village." Sanpei spoke, replying to Jamie's statement.

"Wait, you're a legitimate ninja?" Jamie questioned, laughing a bit while speaking.

"Yeah, of course." Sanpei spoke, looking confused. Jamie was shocked either way. In all of his life he never expected there to be actual ninjas. Jamie stuck out his hand for a handshake. Sanpei accepted happily.

"I think I might like you that bit more now, Sanpei." Jamie stated.

"Thanks Jamie!" Sanpei agreed, shaking Jamie's hand. Suddenly, Sanpei's stomach growled. Ash and Jamie chuckled at this.

"Perfect! We've just finished making lunch." Serena spoke with a plate of sandwiches in her hands.

"Why don't you have lunch with us?" Bonnie asked, greeting him with the offer. A few minutes later, they each sat down at the table eating the sandwiches.

"Ninja Village?" Ash questioned, wondering about the place Sanpei resides.

"That's right." Sanpei answered. "You see, me and Greninja are on our way back home so we can be apart of tomorrows Ninja Festival."

"What's it like? Are there a lot of ninjas in Ninja Village?" Bonnie questioned intrigued.

"Sure. The place is filled with villagers and Pokémon who are busy training hard every single day." Sanpei replied, giving his information.

"So, are there any girl ninjas?" Bonnie questioned again.

"Of couse!" Sanpei spoke, looking to Bonnie.

"Wow, I really want to go!" Bonnie spoke excited.

"It sound great!" Clemont spoke as well. "I'd like to see it as well."

"I'll bet its an awesome time." Ash added in.

"Well, we would be happy to invite all of you, right Greninja?" Sanpei asked with Greninja bowing his head. A few minutes before they left, Bonnie had quickly changed into a ninja uniform, pretending she was one. Suddenly, they then heard something from the forest. They were all in shock, looking at the smoke cloud.

"That doesn't look too good." Jamie spoke, looking at the smoke. They each rushed to the area, checking out to see what was happening. When they arrived to the center of the forest, they saw two people there with their Pokémon out, one which they recognized straight away, another they didn't.

"Now Sceptile! Use Dragon Pulse!" Sawyer spoke, moving his hand outwards. Sceptile then fired an array of pulse at the other Pokémon opposite to it.

"Dodge it, Charizard!" The boy spoke, clenching his hand into a fist. The Charizard then flew up into the sky, looking down on Sceptile. The battle was then interrupted when Ash and Jamie both stood in.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Ash spoke, sticking out his hands. Jamie stood beside him, looking over his shoulder. They ran into the middle, stopping the battle.

"Ash? Jamie? What are you doing here?" Sawyer questioned, looking over to them.

"What's with the fighting?" Jamie spoke, looking back and forward at the two boys.

"Move out of the way, Jamie!" The other boy spoke, looking him down. Jamie got another look at the boy and remembered something. "I want to finish him!"

"Ah, Alain!" Jamie spoke, turning around to face Alain. "Don't tell me your still using mega evolution."

"Yeah, and…" Alain spoke, looking annoyed.

"Oh, so you're still using it. Still have one Pokémon?" Jamie questioned jokingly, laughing a bit.

"Hey Jamie, you know this guy?" Ash spoke, walking up to Jamie.

"Yep, I was a spectator of a big Mega Evolution contest that was being held a while ago. He was one good trainer." Jamie remembered back from that time.

"A time I would like to forget." Alain answered, walking over to Jamie.

"Why? You were great that time." Jamie wondered aloud. "I'd never seen a Pokémon as strong as your Charizard."

Alain went quiet, looking away from Jamie. Jamie was wondering what was up until Ash broke the silence.

"Wow, you evolved your Grovyle!" Ash spoke, reaching for his Pokédex.

"Sceptile, The Forest Pokémon. The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharped edged. This Pokémon is very agile - it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind."

"Yeah, He evolved just recently." Sawyer spoke, looking at Sceptile. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we're heading with our friend Sanpei to Ninja Village." Ash spoke, explaining what was happening.

"Cool! Can I come to?" Sawyer questioned, eager to see what was happening.

"Yeah sure." Jamie responded. "How about you, Alain?"

"Yeah, okay." Alain responded after taking a deep breath. "Just don't annoy me okay?"

They then left for the forest, passing through and throughout the trees and plants. After walking for a bit, they came across a cave. When they reached a dead end, Sanpei knocked on the rock two times.

"Mountain." The voice behind the rock echoed.

"River." Sanpei spoke, looking at the rock. The rock then moved by itself, surprising the group.

"Sanpei, welcome home." The Ninja Guard spoke.

"It's great to be back." Sanpei replied, looking at the guards.

"So, are they your friends?" The guard questioned, looking at the group.

"Yes, they are." Sanpei responded.

"Go see everyone, they'll be glad your back." The guard responded. The group then walked through the cave admiring the rocky scenery. As they passed the outside of the cave, everyone gasped. Before them was a beautiful and vibrantly green landscape. Rivers and ponds glimmered in the sunlight and crops grew in fields on the outskirts of the village. It was rocky, but that was made up for the way they used the rocks making them into homes and buildings. The people were doing their everyday job, cleaning and transporting goods to and from places. They also were decorating for the big festival that was about to happen.

"Welcome to Ninja Village!" Sanpei spoke, showing them the extravagantly appealing sight before them.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Sawyer spoke looking around, walking with the group down the pathway.

"Everyone, I'm back!" Sanpei spoke, walking to the centre of the village.

"Sanpei?" A relative spoke, looking over to the chief. "Hey, it's Sanpei!"

"Ippei, Nihei, Sanpei's back!" Another inhabitant of Ninja Village called out. As Sanpei approached closer, Nihei and Sanpei both shook each others hands.

"Sanpei. It's good to have you home brother." Nihei spoke

"It makes me very happy to see both my brothers doing well." Sanpei responded, shaking Nihei's hand.

"So, Frogadier evolved into a Greninja?" Nihei asked, pointing out Sanpei's new Pokémon.

"Its gotten really strong!" Sanpei pointed out with Greninja letting out a cry.

"And who are they Sanpei?" Ippei pointed out the group.

"I'd like you both to meet my friends." Sanpei said, looking back at the group.

"Hi there, I'm Ash. And these are my partners Pikachu and Frogadier." Ash introduced himself, with Pikachu and Frogadier letting out a cry.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Serena." Serena also introduced herself.

"My name's Bonnie. This is Dedenne and this is Squishy." Bonnie spoke, lifting up her bag.

"I'm Bonnie's brother, Clemont. It's nice to meet you." Clemont added.

'I'm Jamie. And here are my teammates Quilladin and Furret." Jamie spoke, patting Furret to let out her cry. So did Quilladin.

"I'm Sawyer. I want to become a very strong trainer one day!" Sawyer joined in, taking out his notepad.

"Alain." Alain rudely added in.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Ippei, Sanpei's oldest brother." Ippei introduced himself.

"And I'm his other brother, Nihei." Nihei added in.

"Friends of Sanpei are friends of ours too. My name's Hanzo and I bid you all welcome." The man spoke, walking through the group of ninjas with a woman beside him.

"Greetings chief, I just got back home." Sanpei welcomed Chief Hanzo.

"Welcome home, Sanpei." The chief spoke with welcoming.

"Hey, Clemont. What does chief mean?" Bonnie questioned.

"It means leader." Clemont responded.

"He's the head ninja? That's awesome!" Bonnie wondered aloud in astonishment.

"Oh, now now, come on. You're embarrassing me." The chief spoke, laughing a bit. He then started to cough, choking a bit. The woman rushed to him to help him.

"Oh, chief, are you alright? Please, relax." The woman rushed over, holding him upright.

"I'm fine, there's no need to be concerned Shinobu." The chief, fixing himself.

"It would be great to show us all how you've grown, Sanpei." Ippei asked, requesting for him to do something.

"And you can do that by having a battle with me." Nihei added to Ippei's request. Sanpei agreed and the battle was staged. Sanpei and his Greninja looked down Nihei, readying for a fight.

"Nihei's the second strongest ninja in the village, right Clemont?" Serena questioned.

"I heard his strength is only second to his brother Ippei." Clemont responded. Nihei began, sending out his Venasaur. It stood there, letting out a cry.

"A Venasaur?" Ash spoke, looking at Sanpei's opponents Pokémon. Serena reached for her Pokédex and examined it.

"Venasaur, The Seed Pokémon, and the final evolution of Bulbasaur. When it spreads out its large flower petals and absorbs the rays of the sun, it becomes energized."

"I wonder how it battles." Serena asked, looking at the Pokémon. The two brothers glared each other with their intentionally threatening stare.

"Alright, Sanpei. I won't go easy on you." Nihei spoke, looking down his brother.

"I hope you wouldn't." Sanpei responded, ready for battle. "All right Greninja, Use Double Team!"

Greninja proceeded to make many clones of himself, just facing Venasaur. They rushed to attack him, one by one approaching.

"Use Vine Whip! Aim for the legs!" Nihei commanded. Two vines outstretched from his lower back and began to slice through the apparitions of Greninja. It aimed for the real one but it jumped just in time. "Now Use Razor Leaf!"

As the leaves appeared, it hurled itself at the remaining Greninja.

"Greninja, Water Shrunken!" Sanpei ordered. Greninja created Shurnken's from water and fired them at the Razor Leaf attack. "Use Night Slash!"

Greninja suddenly appeared from a smoke cloud, striking down with the attack. It hit Venusaur with a dangerous blow. It knocked back Venusaur with great strength. Everyone was impressed at the strength of Greninja. They all were admiring his performance.

"I see Greninja's speed and power are on a whole different level now. You have become strong Greninja!" Nihei complimented.

"Let's stay on offense! Greninja, use Night Slash!" Sanpei ordered.

"Conceal yourself with Petal Blizzard!" Nihei also ordered. As Greninja approached ever so closer with his move, Venusaur trapped its body in petals from flowers. As Greninja slashed through the petals, Venusaur was gone. Everyone appeared shocked at this very interesting technique.

"All right, Use Razor Leaf, Now!" Nihei demanded. Suddenly, Venusaur appeared from underground and sprung itself behind Greninja. Its move came powering down onto Greninja, making hard for him to stand up.

"You've got to get up Greninja!" Sanpei pleaded with his Pokémon. It hadn't got on its two feet, but it looked readied.

"Venusaur, Solar Beam!" Nihei commanded. Venusaur gathered power from the suns rays and fired a unbelievably powerful laser. Greninja could only stand and watch as he stood hopeless. The attack did massive damage, sending him flying backwards and fainting.

"That's it!" Ippei spoke, ending the fight.

"Greninja, be strong!" Sanpei spoke, trying to help Greninja. Ash rushed over while Jamie watched from behind.

"Hang in there." Ash spoke, concerned for Greninja. Greninja lifted itself up of the ground with some strength it had left.

"Jeez, he took a dangerous blow." Jamie spoke, looking over.

"I didn't stand a chance against him." Sanpei spoke to himself.

"Indeed. You left far too many openings to beat him." The chief added in. "Against anyone else, you could've been able to claim victory with your very first Night Slash."

Greninja and Sanpei looked at each other confused, wondering what he was talking about.

"You must not have noticed but Venusaur skillfully blocked your Night Slash mere moments before it made contact." Ippei added.

"It blocked it that fast?" Sanpei wondered aloud, confused at the ability of Venusaur.

"We took the least amount of damage and waited for an opportunity to counter." Nihei spoke, explaining his farfetched strategy.

"Guess I should expect that from the number 2 ninja." Ash spoke, realizing his technique of effective uniqueness.

"That said you fought well against Venusaur who has a type advantage!" Chief Hanzo added to his critizim. "Quite commendable. You've grown."

Suddenly, Furret stood upright, looking around the village. It felt on edge as if something was watching her. Jamie glanced at Furret in confusion.

"What up?" Jamie questioned. Furret then suddenly relaxed, letting out its cry, reassuring him. Jamie was skeptic, but nodded.

"Come, let me show you my home!" Sanpei urged the group, Greninja also agreeing. The group then followed behind, admiring the dimly lit cavern they walked through.

"This is like a secret base! It's so exciting!" Bonnie spoke in astonishment, glancing back and forward throughout the cave.

"So you have these natural caves for your homes." Serena admired, looking at the many markings among the walkway.

"They sure look like really comfortable places to live!" Clemont spoke, also admiring natures beauty. They were then lead to Sanpei's room. It was comfortable small place to live in.

"Wow, it's really normal in here." Bonnie spoke, looking at the modern styled room. As they came in, something caught Frogadier's and Quilladin's attention. It seemed to be a photo of Sanpei and his two brothers, Ippei and Nihei with their Pokémon with them. Everyone walked over to examine the photo.

"You took this before you left?" Ash questioned, inspecting the photo.

"Yes, to remember things as they were back then." Sanpei replied, taking the photo to look and recollect his memories. "I want to become the best Pokémon trainer in the village. But, I still have a lot of training to do."

"Well, practice makes perfect, right?" Jamie added, walking over to Sanpei.

"And versatility is very useful! Try make an even stronger team." Sawyer added, looking over to him.

"So, what are your plans now, Sanpei?" Clemont asked.

"I'm going to stay here and train hard!" Sanpei added, pumping himself up.

"That's the spirit." Jamie added, smiling.

"We need to keep getting stronger too." Ash spoke, looking back at the group. As they were not looking, it appeared Squishy and Dedenne had disappeared. Bonnie was looking for them, but to no avail. Sanpei walked to a certain part of the flooring and knocked on it. There a trap door opened up, revealing a hole.

"It's possible they went through here and got into the secret passageway." Sanpei thought aloud. Bonnie then moved herself down the trap door with the group not shortly following after. As they reached an ending they landed and had found Ippei and Nihei.

"Oh, so they came from your room then." Nihei spoke, holding Dedenne and Squishy in each hand. Bonnie then took back them and held them. The more they inspected where they were, the more intrigued they became. In a cavern constructed into a monument laid a single, wooden hut.

"What's that?" Sawyer spoke, taking out his notepad.

"This is a monument dedicated to the hero of the village." Nihei responded to his question.

"Hero?" Clemont questioned.

"Yes. Let me show you." Ippei replied, leading the group into the hut. Inside, a shrine was constructed to commemorate someone with their pictures. It appeared the pictures only had a Pokémon on them.

"Does that mean the hero was a Pokémon then?" Ash questioned, looking at the photos.

"Yes. There's a legend that states that a fierce battle broke out between all the ninja in the village. We do not know what caused the war to begin, but, we do know the things that protected the village was the Pokémon. This Greninja was the leader of those Pokémon. That's the reason I chose that Froakie to be my starter Pokémon." Ippei spoke giving his monologue of the backstory. Although, the first thing you notice about this painting is the differences this Greninja has to different Greninja's as well. Suddenly, clasping of wood together rang throughout the monument. This was a sign of much trouble to commence.

"What's that?" Serena questioned worried.

"It's the outside alarm!" Nihei replied worried as well.

"Listen, Sanpei. You go take your friends over to Hanzo's place and we'll go take a look." Ippei commanded Sanpei, who gestured everyone to come with him.

"How about you need some help?" Jamie asked, Quilladin agreeing by his side.

"Very well, if you insist." Ippei responded, urging Jamie to follow him and Nihei. The two groups went their separate ways. As they arrived upon the surface, there was a destruction wave caused by Skarmory's. Nihei sent out Venusaur while Ippei sent out Greninja and Jamie fought with Quilladin. Nihei also commanded him to protect a man and child that were about to be attacked. Nihei appeared, readying himself.

"Hey, is anybody hurt?" Nihei asked, looking around.

"No, I think everyone's all right." The village person responded. Ippei and Jamie then also appeared before them.

"Ippei, can you tell us what's going on here?" Nihei questioned, watching the Skarmory's movements.

"They're definitely not wild, but why?" Ippei wondered, looking at the Skarmory in the sky. As he said that, they began to dive down and try and get another attack in. Ippei also readied himself and so did Jamie. Greninja and Quilladin also began to focus on the battle.

"Chief, it's me!" Sanpei spoke, rushing into Hanzo's room. "My brothers told me to come to your place and wait."

A cold sensation began to be felt on the tips of the skins of the group. A strong Icy Wind soon followed, creating a mist that was hard to see through. When it cleared, a single person stood at the door with a Weavile by his side.

"Now then Hanzo, chief of Ninja Village,you'll be coming with us." The man sinisterstily spoke and with a raise of a hand, smoke appeared. He was then being taken away by these people. This infuriated the group and they split up. As Ash, Sanpei and Alain followed the chief, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Sawyer stayed with Shinobu. They rushed to where Ippei, Nihei and Jamie were fending off the Skarmory. Suddenly, an electrical wire constricted Shinobu and Serena together. As they looked up to see the perpetrator, It was Team Rocket.

"The normally peaceful Ninja Village is suddenly under attack by mysterious forces. What can they be after? And what will become of Chief Hanzo? The answer's to come as our heroes journey continues."


	4. Chapter 4: Mysteries Of The Legends

Pokémon X Y And Z; Beings Apart Chapter 4: Mysteries Of The Legends

"Our heroes have arrived in Sanpei's home town, Ninja Village. A lovely, peaceful place filled with hard working ninja and Pokémon. And then, a mysterious ninja force and made off with the village chief Hanzo. What will our heroes do to save this village from terror?"

"Team Rocket!" Bonnie and Clemont both shouted out, looking at the air ballon above them.

"Yipes! You're trying to catch two Pokémon and you end up with two twerps instead!" Meowth moaned, disappointed at capturing Serena and Shinobu.

" 'Scuse me those two don't need a fan club!" Jessie complained back to Meowth, fustrated at his complaining. Suddenly, in a pink cloud of smoke, Shinobu and Serena's bodies were replaced with a log. Team Rocket were shocked but had no time to process what happened because of a sudden blow with vines. Team Rocket's air ballon had been flung away by the shot and people were surprised to see who it was.

"Great hit, Quilladin." Jamie added, Quilladin proudly appearing by his side.

"Jamie? I thought you were with Nihei and Ippei." Serena asked, wondering why he was here.

"I was told by them to search the village for any more threats. Thank goodness I found you." Jamie responded. "I'm not sure what I have to do now, but my best guess is to head to the mountains.

"Yes. Ash and Sanpei could be in danger." Shinobu added. "They've gone to look for chief Hanzo. Hurry."

Jamie nodded and patted Quilladin on the back, urging him to move along. They both hopped from house to house and hurried towards the mountains.

"You're not stopping me!" Sanpei threatened the man with an Aggron mask.

"Pikachu, Electro Ball. Frogadier, Water Pulse!" Ash commanded.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Sanpei commanded as well. The group used their attacks powerfully.

"Dodge it! Then use Shadow Claw!" The man shouted. His Bisharp he was using dodged every single attack and, even more, managed to land a hit on Sanpei's Greninja and Ash's Pikachu and Frogadier with one hit.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Ash asked worried.

"Hang in there." Sanpei asked. As they struggled to get up, the Bisharp had hopped down and was still ready to battle. This looked like a bad position.

"Oh no!" Ash gasped, looking at his Pokémon in dismay.

"Now, use Shadow Claw again!" The man ordered. As the Bisharp ran to attack, and the helpless Pokémon looked on, something intervened. Another Pokémon had taken the blow or perhaps, other Pokémon. As the smoke cleared, a Venusaur and a Quilladin stood in front of the Pokémon. Their two trainers looked at each other confused as well.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Jamie asked, looking over to Nihei.

"I could ask the same." Nihei responded, looking curiously at Jamie.

"Jamie! Nihei!" Ash shouted down. Sanpei gasped with happiness as their ally's appeared.

"Well, let's not worry about that. Let's take them out!" Jamie continued, looking at the Pokémon in front of them. "Quilladin, use…"

Quilladin cut him short, waving his paws in the air.

"Huh? What's up?" Jamie asked. From that, Quilladin responded by twirling his arm in a rolling style and putting his paws to his face to try and look like Gyarados. Jamie realized this and returned Quilladin. "Gyarados, you're up!"

After sending out Gyarados, Nihei was shocked by who he sent out.

"A Gyarados?" Nihei asked, looking at the monstrous Pokémon.

"Yes. One of my pride and joys." Jamie responded, smiling and looking up at Gyarados. Nihei looked curious but decisive about something. "Alright, Gyarados. Ice Beam!"

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip!" Nihei commanded. Jamie waited until Nihei attacked to make Gyarados attack. Jamie's tactic had payed off. Jamie managed to freeze the Vine Whip, thus creating more damage. The Bisharp was knocked back by the sheer force.

"Get up, Bisharp!" The man ordered forcing Bisharp to stand.

"Wow, that was some smart battle tactics." Nihei complimented Jamie who was grinning madly. "I never seen a combination like that."

"Heh… thanks." Jamie responded looking back at his opponent Bisharp.

"Ugh… Use Shadow Claw!" The man ordered. Bisharp bounced and went for Venusaur. In order to protect it, Gyarados used a move. By using its tail, it bounced Bisharp off the ground and hit it far into a wall.

"Wait… I don't remember Gyarados knowing Dragon Tail." Jamie wondered. "Guess the more moves the better huh?"

Nihei looked at Jamie intensely. He nodded to himself and continued the battle/

"Venusaur, Frenzy Plant!" Nihei commanded.

"Gyarados, Waterfall!" Jamie commanded after him.

"It seems I'm outnumbered. It also looks like I've bought enough time." The man with the mask said before returning his Pokémon. Jamie almost managed to hit another attack but the person managed to run away and fly away on a Skarmory before he could hit them. Jamie was disappointed but relaxed. After getting his senses back to him, he noticed people coming to him.

"We've dealt with most of the Skarmory." Alain shouted back down from his Charizard. Sawyer followed underneath him with his Sceptile. Behind Jamie and Nihei, Ippei and another ninja followed him.

"Seizo, you're here!" Sanpei called out to the ninja beside Ippei.

"Sorry I'm late." Seizo said, looking disappointed at himself. "If only I was there to save Hanzo."

"Wait the chief was captured?" Jamie questioned, genuinely confused. They nodded I'm agreement sadly.

"Hanzo was taken by those men in the masks." Serena said, looking at the sky.

"Well, we need to make a plan then!" Bonnie spoke, Dedenne agreeing with her with his cry.

"Guess we need to discuss it then." Ash spoke, appearing behind from Jamie. Jamie didn't notice but Nihei walked over and whispered something in Ippei's ear, making him nod. Later in the day, they all arrived to the highest mountain and discussed their plans.

"I'm afraid Kagetomo and his henchmen caught the chief." Seizo spoke, slightly annoyed. The ninjas in the room gasped at this but the group were confused.

"Kagetomo?" Ash questioned confused.

"Yes. Kagetomo used to live here in Ninja Village." Ippei replied, giving his insight.

"I remember him well. He was a very powerful ninja. He was expected to become the next chief. He was destined to become rule over Ninja Village after Hanzo stepped down. But then he had a change of heart. And not for the better good. He refused to defend Ninja Village and had decided to try and attempt to control the world for his own doings. With chief Hanzo refusing to give over his Chief title to him for his beliefs, Kagetomo and his follower Hidayu left the village. After that Kagetomo and Hidayu trained more ninja and formed a ninja force. Now they've captured chief Hanzo and have destroyed the village. When I heard what was about to happen I decided to warn the chief but it was too late." Seizo told the backstory of Kagetomo.

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to him." Serena pleaded, hoping for the best.

"Well we need to attack them now!" Sanpei ordered, standing up from where he sat.

"Yeah we need to attack now!" Ash said, standing up as well.

"Wait, Ash! We don't even have a plan!" Clemont added, telling Ash to wait.

"Neither have they." Jamie spoke from beside Sawyer. "Even when I was fighting that person, who I probably think is Hidayu, he seemed to have no real attacking plan. He just attacked on instinct."

The group looked over at Jamie, who looked confident in his statement. They looked at each other and agreed. They moved out but Jamie, Sawyer and Alain were surprised by someone calling them.

"Will you come her for a second?" Ippei asked. They turned around and approached him. "Now I see one of you utilizes the ability of Mega Evolution, but I'm willing to give you each two things."

Ippei then walked over to the counter top and took the objects on top of it. He handed Sawyer and Jamie and Pokémon Egg and Key Stones with Mega stones. Alain only received the egg unfortunately because of him already having a Key and Mega stone.

"These eggs have been bestowed upon us by many of us Ninja's because of our pride and power. Seeing the way you've helped us during the invasion, we've given them upon to you. Also, the key stones we've also given to you can be used on your Pokémon. Sanpei told me about you Sawyer, and your Sceptile, and he was awfully polite. Same with you Jamie, and your Gyarados's ability with fighting. These Key stones are a Gyaraodsite and a Sceptilite. You may use them as you please." Ippei explained. The three of them looked at each other and moved out to catch up with the group. As they approached the mountain, Seizo stopped them in their tracks. A man with multiple other ninjas stood before them.

"It's Hidayu." Seizo said, looking up at the people in front of him.

"So that's him?" Ash wondered to himself. Suddenly, groups of ninja's appeared around the group and villagers. Sending out their Pokémon, it seemed like they were in a bad position. The group also sent out their Pokémon, ready to do battle.

"Listen to me Seizo." Sanpei said. "You leave them to us and you go rescue the chief."

Seizo urged Nihei, Ippei and Jamie along with him. As they ran to get to the top of the mountain, Hidayu attacked with his Bisharp using X-Scissor. Luckily, Ash and Sanpei intervened and had protected him from the blow.

"Well, you'll have to beat us." Ash spoke, standing there. A fight broke out between the villagers and the group down below Ash and Sanpei, many of them using their strongest Pokémon.

"Think of this as payback for before!" Sanpei exclaimed. "Greninja, Night Slash!"

"Pikachu, Use Iron Tail! Frogadier, Use Cut!" Ash called out. The three Pokémon pressed towards Bisharp, who stood there.

"Fury Cutter, Go!" Hidayu commanded. Bisharp went to attack as well. Greninja attempted to hit him. He let his guard down and the Fury Cutter hit him from above. Frogadier was next, but was inevitably too slow and had rebounded off Pikachu. The Pokémon looked injured. They weren't standing up. As they struggled, Bisharp went to attack went to attack with Shadow Claw. As he lunged himself into the air, Frogadier managed to catch him in mid-air. Frogaider flung him back with power. This was because a blue spiraling vortex had surrounded Frogadier. They looked on in surprise from what was happening. After a while, it appeared that Frogadier had evolved into Greninja. Ash reached for his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon and the final evolved from of Froakie. Greninja can compress water into sharp throwing stars. With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows."

"All right then! Greninja, Water Shuriken!" Ash ordered. Greninja slapped his thighs and fired a throwing star at the Bisharp.

"Go away kids! Kagetomo will become chief! Bisharp, X- Scissor!" Hidayu ordered. Bisharp came head first towards them. Greninja managed to dodge the attack and he looked ready. Suddenly, Ash and Greninja looked both ready. Greninja's had suddenly been engulfed in a spiraling watery vortex. Everyone looked up and was surprised by this sudden transformation.

"Greninja, Use Cut!" Ash ordered. Greninja sprinted and aimed for Bisharp. It only took him one hit to destroy Bisharp. When Greninja returned back to normal Ash wondered for a while. He wondered about Greninja managed to do that and how was it possible.

"I've been awaiting for your arrival, Ippei." Kagetomo spoke, looking behind him. Behind him appeared Ippei, Seizo, Nihei and Jamie each with their signature Pokémon Greninja, Barbacle, Venusaur and Quilladin. Kagetomo had sent out his Weavile while his other henchmen had sent out a Mighteyana, Crobat and Chandelure. Greninja fought Weavile, Barbacle fought Chandelure, Venusaur fought Mighteyana and Quilladin fought Crobat.

"Quilladin, get a Rollout going!" Jamie commanded. Quilladin rolled into a ball and attempted to attack the Crobat. It moved and hit Quilladin with a Cross Poison. Quilladin was flung into the mountain beside it. "Quilladin, you okay?"

Quilladin nodded and stood up. Quilladin attacked on his own. He had pulled a sword made of leaves from out of no where. It sprung himself up and, flipping on his way down, made contact with the Crobat and had K.O.'d it with one hit. Jamie stood there flabbergasted at what had happened.

"Wait, Quilladin can't learn Leaf Blade, can he?" Jamie wondered. When Quilladin looked back, Jamie suddenly felt a splitting pain in his head. Jamie groaned quietly, trying not to be noticed. He attempted to stand up by sticking his feet into the ground but had fallen onto the ground on his rear. Before he knew it, the Pokémon he was fighting before had been defeated.

"Seizo, what happened to Jamie?" Ippei asked, only arriving with the rest of the group. "Is he hurt?"

"I don't know. His Quilladin had learned Leaf Blade and then he almost passed out." Seizo said looking over to Jamie. Jamie then laid down on the ground trying to breath normally. The group rushed over to him to see what had happened.

"He has a fever." Serena satited. "His head is really hot!"

"Get up, Weavile! What do you think your doing?" Kagetomo shouted at the fainted Pokémon, who was clearly in no condition to fight. "Why won't you fight?"

"That's enough. The battle is over." Seizo said, looking over to Kagetomo. Confused he asked how it was over, but soon realized with his gang being captured by the villagers. Kagetomo contemplated on his loss for a good while.

"I lost… How?" Kagetomo asked out loud.

"Ippei has something you do not have." Hanzo responded, free from his rope around his hands. "And that thing is devotion. He battles for the people. He gives everything he's got for the future of the whole world. That is the way of a ninja, and that's why you were defeated. And while you weren't chosen as the village's leader, Ippei and his Greninja are strong with willpower. The brain is stronger than the brawn."

"Weavile fought greatly Kagetomo. It deserves your respect." Ippei asked, looking at Kagetomo. Kagetomo looked down at his Weavile and helped him up.

"You battled very well. Thanks Weavile." Kagetomo spoke.

"You are indeed a fine Ninja. Use your power for the people, the Pokémon and for the whole world." Ippei requested. Kagetomo understood and agreed. After the celebration and the crowning of the new chief Ippei, it was time for the group to leave.

"Thanks for helping us everybody." Nihei spoke, looking at the group. Nihei then walked over to Jamie and shook his hand. "And you too. I'm hoping I could take part in the Pokémon league and fight against you as I have 5 badges. Any suggestions for Pokémon?"

"Karrablast. Then get Sanpei to catch a Shelmet and trade. You won't be sorry." Jamie spoke, shaking Nihei's hand.

"Well, it's time to get going guys." Ash spoke, waiting on the group.

"I'm going to train and hatch the egg the ninja's gave to me. So long!" Alain spoke, flying away on his Charizard.

"Same! I wonder what's in the egg? Bye Guys!" Sawyer also spoke, notepad in hand running into the forest.

"When did you get an egg, Jamie?" Ash questioned, looking into his bag.

"It's a long story." Jamie responded, walking from the village chuckling.

"As our heroes settle peace upon Ninja Village, they journey back upon their quest. Next stop on their journey is Serena's contest performance. What will happen to Serena as the journey continues!"


	5. Chapter 5: A Dancing Dream

Pokemon X Y And Z: Beings Apart Chapter 5: A Dancing Dream!

"Nah, I shouldn't…" Clemont chuckled, looking forward from Jamie.

"No, tell me. I'm extremely interested." Jamie proceeded, leaning to Clemont.

"As our heroes make their way to Couriway town for Serena's next Pokémon Showcase, some of them have decided to learn more of each others past."

"Well, a long time ago during our adventure, Bonnie met a certain Pokémon that she, more or less, had motherly feelings for. It was a baby Tyrunt that had came around where we were. She didn't own it but she wanted to. Unfortunately, Team Rocket tried to step in and take him away from Bonnie. That made him evolve into a Tyrantrum. When we regrouped, a group of scientists took him away from us. Leaving Bonnie in distraught, it took her a long while to get back on her feet." Clemont said, looking down at the ground reciting.

"Damn… that's an arrow to the knee." Jamie spoke, sounding worried. Jamie was having a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. It's almost like he can fix this problem, but couldn't think of it.

"Wow, we're here!" Serena exclaimed, running ahead of the group. "Couriway Town!"

"Woah, awesome." Ash spoke, looking among the area. Mountains with waterfalls all seemed to travel into a river covering underneath the town as the houses were built above it. The group was fascinated to say the least.

"Look at the waterfalls, Clemont!" Bonnie spoke in amazement, looking at the waves slowly descending from their heights. Clemont rushed over as Jamie stroded, taking in the sights.

"I'm surprised they were able to lay foundation here with this river flowing through it." Jamie spoke, gazing at the town with his elbows leaned on the bridge they were on. Furret let out a cry, very impressed.

"Couriway Town is known as the town of waterfalls." Clemont explained for the somewhat odd architectural and geographical structure.

"And it's the sight of the next Pokémon showcase!" Serena spoke, pumped for the upcoming event. Her Eevee letting out a cry in agreement. "And it's where you're going to make your debut. I'm so siked! Are you?"

"Huh? You do Pokémon showcases?" Jamie questioned, intrigued by what she'd said.

"Yeah!" Serena responded. "It's also where I'm gonna win my third princess key."

As they stood upon a hill, they gazed at the stage, waiting there for Serena's next grand performance tomorrow.

"It's so cool!" Bonnie exclaimed, amazed by the beauty of the stage.

"Yeah, check it out!" Ash added, awed by the sight.

"This time the stage incorporates both terrain and waterfalls." Clemont spoke, gazing at the architecture of the stage.

"Very reminiscent of where we are after all." Jamie added. Suddenly, he felt something against his leg. He looked down, seeing Eevee slowly back away. Serena also noticed and picked Eevee up.

"I was really nervous my first time also." Serena said, attempting to encourage Eevee. "And I still do. But I'm also really excited! Aren't you?"

Eevee went from worried to a more confident look on her face. They each gazed at the stage before them, brimming with excitement.

"Lots and lots of people are going to watch us perform. Isn't that wonderful?" Serena questioned Eevee.

"Oh, cool! They have a drum kit!" Jamie spoke, running down the hill. The group tried to keep up with him but the hill was too steep for their liking. Jamie hopped onto the stage, grabs a pair of drumsticks from his bag and rushed to the kit. He pressed increasingly fast on the foot pedal, getting faster every second. Along with this, he hit the high hat at the same pace before lashing into a drumbeat. The group watched as he played the drums at extreme speeds. After hitting the drums for a good while, Jamie leaned back, exhausted. A familiar voice then came from behind Jamie.

"Trés bien, Miseour Jamie. You have a flair for the drums have you?" Miseour Pierre spoke, standing behind Jamie.

"Ah, Miseour Pierre! Why yes I do." Jamie replied, looking at his worn away drumsticks. "I've been playing the drums for as long as I can remember."

"Is that so?" Miseour Pierre asked, sounding intrigued. "Perhaps you would like to help with the band for tomorrow's showcase?"

"The band?" Jamie asked, leaning back to look Miseour Pierre. "Are you sure? You don't know me properly anyways."

"Well, our drummer has fallen ill so your help will beneficial." Miseour Pierre asked, sticking our his hand. "S'il vous plaît?"

Jamie stood from his seat, turning around to shake his hand. They each looked at each other, smiling. They nodded, then went on their way. After that talk, they had decided to take a break at the Pokémon Centre. Meanwhile they were there, Jamie had received a call on the P.C. from a familiar face. It was Professor Sycamore.

"Hello, Sir. How are you?" Jamie asked, looking at the camera.

"Not bad Jamie for I have made a marvelous discovery!" Professor Sycamore responded, moving with joy.

"Really? Tell me." Jamie questioned, extremely interested to what he had to say.

"Well, along with the fossils we managed to recover, we have been given a donation of three Pokémon from your uncle in the Alola region!" Professor Sycamore explained, eager to say what he had to say. "An amazing discovery!"

"Wait, Uncle Guzma?" Jamie spoke, thinking back to his childhood. He always remembered about his uncle and how he was a pirate traveling around a tropical region.

"Yes! Percisely!" Professor Sycamore spoke. "I'm transferring the Pokémon to you now. The fossil is of a Tyrunt and the other Pokémon are called Litten, Rowlet and Popplio. I've labeled the Pokéballs. Enjoy!"

A few seconds after that, the tray beneath the P.C. had opened and out came four Pokeballs. They each had letters on them, symbolizing each Pokémon. Jamie thought for a while and then had came to a conclusion.

"All right! Who here wants Pokémon?" Jamie questioned, walking to the group. They all looked at him in disbelief but then saw they Pokéballs in his hands. Jamie handed one Pokéball to Bonnie, one to Clemont, one to Serena and kept one for himself. He urged them to open their Pokéballs. Bonnie opened her one first. She was surprised to say the least to see who it was.

"Tyrunt!? Oh my goodness!" Bonnie squealed, jumping with joy. "I'm so happy to have him! Hooray!"

"Jamie, did you…" Clemont asked, looking at him in shock.

"Don't sweat it. Open your one." Jamie asked, pointing to Clemonts Pokéball. He was surprised with the Pokémon he got.

"Huh? Who's this?" Clemont wondered with Ash pulling out his Pokédex.

"Litten, the Fire Cat Pokémon. Litten can attack with flaming hairballs. Its fur is rich in oils and immensely flammable. Litten grooms itself by licking its fur, and then uses the collected fur as fuel for fireball attacks."

"Wow, that's a new Pokémon!" Ash said, glancing at Litten grumpy and almost unmoving face. Serena sent her Pokéball out and was pleasantly surprised.

"Hello there! Never seen you before." Serena said, squatting down to the Pokémon's height and checking the Pokédex.

"Popplio, The Sea Lion Pokemon. Popplio's swimming speed is known to exceed 25 mph. It's better at moving in the water than on land. Still, when it's on land, it takes advantage of the elasticity of its balloons to perform acrobatic stunts and jumps."

"Wow! You sound like a great performing companion!" Serena spoke, looking at him. Popplio stood tall, standing on its fins proudly, hands on his hips.

"Ok, now my guy!" Jamie spoke to himself, sending out the Pokémon. It landed facing behind him, but turned his head 180 degrees to face Jamie. "Oh, that's cool."

"Rowlet, The Grass Quill Pokémon. Rowlet can attack without making a sound. It flies silently through the skies, drawing near to its opponent without being noticed, and then lashing out with powerful kicks. It can also attack from a distance using the razor-sharp leaves that form part of its feathers."

"Interesting. Perhaps you'll be valuable, bud." Jamie spoke, tilting his head slightly.

As they day went by, they all had gone to bed, sleeping with peace. Well, except for Jamie. He seemed to move around frantically, annoyed at something. He was having a nightmare. He saw it from most likely his point of view, chasing a dog like figure. He kept running before he tripped over something. He then began to fall off something that looked like a cliff, descending into a never-ending green flame. He heard a voice in his head as he was falling.

"Kalos is crumbling!" The voice said, ringing in Jamie's head as he fell with screaming. "And if you don't make humans better, you'll too!"

Jamie woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. His forehead's sweat dripping to his mouth and falling on the bed. Jamie's Furret and Quilladin laid beside him, who were woken up by the sudden movement. They asked him what happened with their cries.

"I… I don't know…" Jamie whispered to them thinking back at what happened. "It felt like I was about to die when I fell off a cliff. It's like I'm not doing something right, but I don't know what."

Suddenly, Jamie heard light pitter patters on the floor. He, luckily, didn't see anything strange but instead, it was Eevee. He watched her walked out the open door to the balcony and sit there. Jamie got up and slowly crept there, attempting not to wake anyone up. Furret and Quilladin followed behind.

"Eevee? Why are you out here?" Jamie asked, carrying a blanket. Eevee looked up at him and then back to the ground. Jamie knew what was happening. 'What? Are you still nervous?

Eevee sadly nodded, looking more gloomy. Jamie walked over and sat beside her. Furret and Quilladin sat opposite ends of them.

"Look, I know how you feel. Pressure's getting to you. But, remember this… A fighter who causes blood, sweat and tears has felt the same." Jamie lectured Eevee, thinking deeply. Eevee looked up at him, becoming more confident. "Hey, Furret here wasn't naturally strong. Heck, it was the complete opposite. Back when I caught her as a Sentret, she struggled to even win an easy battle. I was embarrassed to use her for a while because she lost to every Pokémon she ever fought in a battle. It was always my Cyndaquil and Slowpoke doing me justice. Wonder why there not here, Eevee? It's because Furret gave me faith in her. That she was better than that when she evolved. From then on she became a formidable part of my team, learning all sorts of crazy moves and taking out opponents my Typhlosion or Slowking couldn't take out. That's because I had faith in her. And, for you, Serena does. So don't feel like you're not doing enough. You're doing perfect."

Eevee was moved by this. She never expected Jamie to be this nice. Furret and Quilladin also encouraged her with their cries. She looked a little bit happier, smiling lightly. Pancham, Popplio and Braixen then also came outside, trying to comfort her as well. Serena followed them slowly, also holding a blanket.

"Eevee?" Serena questioned, looking out at Jamie beside Eevee. She smiled a bit and then took her blanket and wrapped it around the group. Jamie looked up and nodded, thanking her. She nodded back. "We'll all stay here until you relax, ok? Right here by your side."

Eevee was much happier now. She looked at the Pokémon and the corresponding trainers that owned them. It made her happy as the watched the moon rise up into a cloudy night sky.

"I got here first!" Bonnie spoke, looking through the gate. The rest of the group were discussing stuff behind them. "Look at all the people!"

"Bonnie! Make sure you stay close by." Serena called out to Bonnie. "You don't want to get lost!"

"Serena!" Two familiar voices called out. The group looked behind them to see two familiar faces coming towards them. It was Nene and Miette.

"Hey, long time no see, you two." Ash said, welcoming the two friends.

"Heya, Smoochum and Farfetch'd!" Bonnie welcomed the two Pokémon. They were both eager to see her again.

"Hey, Serena!" Miette spoke, giving her a hand to shake. Serena shook it with her.

"Hey, Miette! Are you taking part in the Pokémon Performance today?" Serena questioned, eager for a good response.

"No. I've already got my third Princess Key." Miette replied, holding up her chain of keys. "I just came today to watch. Perhaps you might be able to enter into the Master Class after today, huh?"

"Yeah! One more key to go." Serena also replied, sounding pumped.

"Huh? Who's he?" Miette pointed out Jamie, standing with his hands in his jackets pockets.

"That's Jamie. He's just joined us on Ash's adventure." Serena explained him to Miette. Miette walked over to Jamie standing in front of him. She reached just under his chin. They both looked at each other, almost sinisterly.

"So, you're a newbie, huh?" Miette asked, standing on her tippie toes trying to make herself look taller.

"What? You saying I'm not experienced?" Jamie asked back, leaning forward and looking down on her, smirking at her attempts to almost dominate him.

"Maybe…" Miette replied, grinning at him madly. Jamie did the same. It seemed the air was… tense?

"Now, now…" Ash intervened, trying to stop the two of them.

"Wow, you got a Gothita?" Serena asked Nene, taking out her Pokédex.

"Gothita, The Fixation Pokémon. Gothita's psychic powers are made stronger by its ribbon like feelers. When Gothita becomes fixated on something, it's looking at something only it can see.

"Cool! I've also got a new team member. Come on out!" Serena said, throwing up her Pokéball. Coming from it was Popplio, brass and full of himself then.

"Wow, what's that Pokémon?" Nene asked, extremely intrigued at the Pokémon.

"This is Popplio! He's very good at acrobatics." Serena explained the Pokémon.

"Wow, what a cool Pokémon!" Nene responded, looking at the new Pokémon.

"You're taking part in the performance aren't you?" Serena asked Nene.

"Yeah! One more princess key to go!" Nene said, responding to Serena.

The two of them faced the castle the performance would be underway. The group then walked in, ready and eager to see what would happen with Serena.


	6. NOTICE ON CURRENT STATUS

NOTICE ON XYZ: BEINGS APART

Hey Everyone, Jbeatz here. Just as a notice, I wanna inform you all about Beings Apart's current status.

Sadly, XYZ Beings Apart would be on a long hiatus. It could be possibly be up to around a year until I release the next chapter after Chapter 5. And for Chapter 5 being shorter than usual, I apologize for that as well. Here's the reasons why.

1\. I'm from Ireland, so the education system here is a bit weird. Being in secondary school (or high school), You have 6 years in secondary school. It is from 1st to 6th. In 3rd and 6th year, you have examinations prepared by the government. You have the Junior Certificate (or being revamped to be called the Junior Cycle) for 3rd years and the Leaving Certificate for 6th years. Unfortunately, I'm in 3rd so studying is a big priority. I've only got time on days like Fridays and Saturdays where my study schedule is toned down, so it's significantly harder for more production to be produced.

2\. I'm a drummer, so taking drum lessons are taking up my time. I do not own a drum kit, so that's really the only time I practice. I'm a very active drummer so I also hope to do drum covers when I do get one and post them on YouTube. I'm also creating music as well. It can be found under this link.

channel/UCbDUvENi0zDHSCeWzeOCXQw

I've also got plans to upload even more different types of videos such as gameplay and theory videos. For example, one theory video I plan to make is one about Saint West, Kanye West's son, is actually going to be Yeesus reincarnated (according to Kanye).

3\. I've also began work on other stories as well as this so it's taking up my time. I plan to have the short story which I'm working on out very soon and the first chapter of my other full story out as well. I will tell you them what they are.

\- The short story will be based on the newly popularity risen game, Sara Is Missing (SIM). It will depict a man named Mike finding Sara's phone and the events happening under his name. I will also try to have a fitting conclusion on the story as it is not fully finished. My absolute rough estimate I hope to have this story finished is either the end of this month or the start of the next month.

\- This next full story may surprised a few readers as it's probably something they weren't expecting as you may think I'm a younger age to be depicting the things in this anime. I plan to introduce a new character to the anime named To Love Ru. It will tell the story of a foreign student named Hide shipped over to Japan and encountering Rito. Rito will find out he's pretty much homeless and then begins to live under the Yuuki household. Unfortunately, this story will be rated Fiction MA so younger readers may be surprised by the change up in style. Trust me hun, this will get descriptive. I hope to have the first chapter approximately at around next month.

Well, that's the reasons why. If you have any queries about this, post a review if you need to. I will answer them in due time in a sort of Q and A fashion. As I said before, I'm so sorry to leave this series on a hiatus for now. I wanna keep going but there's more important things that I have to or I am more motivated to do.

Anyways, thanks again,

Jamie (Jbeatz).


	7. Re: NOTICE ON CURRENT STATUS

Hey everybody, Jbeatz here. Wow. It has been a year and a quarter and I have not updated this in a while. Well, I would like to inform you all about Beings Apart's current status.

I would proudly and happily like to announce Beings Apart will be returning. I will have a lot of free time over these next 3 years and surely I will be able to continue this story after so long in being away. I have finished my junior certificate and I will have a lot of time to work on this story as no major examinations will pop up until 3 years after I type this. I will also be updating my other stories considering they are also quite vital to me. Unfortunately, due to file corruption, the SIM story will no longer be in the works. I would also like to say I'm a Grade 5 drummer now and that I tend to be working more on this now.

I am very happy I'm able to continue working on this story. I also wish you all will be eager for the upcoming chapters along with that.

Thanks again.

Jamie (Jbeatz)


End file.
